Intuición
by esthe.la
Summary: Serie de oneshots HarryxParvati, hecha para la comunidad 30vicios.
1. Cafe

**A/N:** Bueno, aquí va mi primer fic, para la comunidad 30vicios.

Parvati Patil daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la habitación que le habían asignado en la Madriguera.

― ¡No, Lavender, no estoy exagerando! Me odian. No, me detestan. Lo sé. Debiste ver como me miraron cuando entré, fue tan… y lo peor de todo es que él no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando, está totalmente despistado.

― Sí, viniendo de Harry eso no es nada extraño ―le respondió Lavender, desde el otro lado de la línea con un suspiro.

― Te juro que no sé qué hacer ― Parvati se tiró en el borde de la cama, abatida ―. No sabía que el estar con él me iba a traer tantos problemas.

― Bueno, amiga, yo te lo dije. Te dije un millón de veces "no te metas con ese chico. Es demasiado famoso, demasiado emocionalmente cargado, ha pasado por demasiadas cosas. Es un novio que requiere un alto nivel de mantenimiento, Parvati". ¿Pero me hiciste caso? No. ¿Dime, por qué no te fijaste en alguien más sencillo, como Neville?

― Bueno, aparte de que está saliendo con Susan Bones, por nada… ―le respondió Parvati sarcásticamente ―. Tienes que venir, Lav. No puedo estar sola entre toda esta gente. Te necesito.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No puedo aparecerme así en esa casa. No después de lo que pasó conmigo y Ron, ¿o es que no te acuerdas?

― ¡Lavender, por favor, crece! ¿Hace cuánto pasó eso? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco años? Por Dios, nadie lo recuerda.

― Sí, pero no es tan sencillo. ¿Con qué excusa iría, a ver?

― No sé… ¿tienes que… ayudarme a organizar mi ropa?

― Escúchame, Parvati: lo que tienes que hacer es calmarte, tomar un baño caliente, ir a dar un paseo… tienes que relajarte, querida.

― De verdad lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo.

Lavender suspiró de nuevo.

------------

Más tarde, Parvati y Harry estaban sentados en una mesa, afuera de un café. Habían pasado la tarde mirando salones de eventos para su fiesta de compromiso, sin llegar a decidirse por uno. Luego habían ido a dar una vuelta por ahí, vieron algunas tiendas (no entraron en ninguna, para el alivio de Harry) y después habían ido a tomarse un café.

― Creo que ya va siendo hora de que volvamos ― comentó Harry, mirando su reloj.

Eso era lo que Parvati temía: el volver a estar bajo el mismo techo que los Weasley y Hermione.

― Pero aun es muy temprano, ― dijo ella ―. ¿Por qué no nos quedamos un rato más?

Él la miró con curiosidad.

― ¿No quieres volver?

― No, no es eso. Es que… es la primera vez que estamos tú y yo solos desde que llegamos de nuestro viaje.

― Ah.

Hubo una pausa.

― Parece que fue en la otra vida, ¿no? ― dijo él.

― Sí.

― ¿Qué te pasa?

― Nada ― mintió ella.

― Nada ― repitió él, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, y ella puso su cara más inocente. Luego, bajó la vista hacia su café ―. Estuve hablando con Ron y Hermione ―dijo él, suspirando. ― Me dieron un sermón acerca del matrimonio.

― Seguro que creen que perdimos la cabeza ― dijo ella con una risita.

―Más o menos ― dijo Harry, fijando en ella sus ojos verdes, medio sonriendo.

Ella bajó la vista hacia su taza.

― Parvati. Podrás decirme que no tienes nada pero yo sé que no es verdad. Se te nota. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella lo miró.

― Es que… Harry, no estoy segura… no estoy segura de que le agrade a tu familia. Creo que no me quieren.

Él tomó su mano, la que tenía el anillo de compromiso que le había regalado.

― Yo sí te quiero. De eso puedes estar segura. Y creo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos también lo hagan.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― Lo sé. Soy Harry Potter. Si no me crees a mí, ¿a quién le vas a creer? Además tú sabes ganarte a la gente. ¿O de qué otra manera te explicas esto? ― dijo él, mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que ella tenía puesto.

Ella se rió y lo miró con afecto.

― Tonto.

Pero el peso que tenía dentro ya no estaba.

---------------


	2. Bailar

Bailar.

Harry ni siquiera sabía por qué había ido. Esta clase de eventos nunca había sido de su gusto. La única experiencia que había tenido de un baile había sido en Hogwarts, cuando cursaba el cuarto año y no había sido muy agradable, en primer lugar, porque no sabía bailar, y en segundo, porque su amor platónico en ese entonces estaba bailando con su rival mientras él la miraba como un tonto, sentado desde su silla.

Sin embargo, los magos y brujas presentes la estaban pasando de lo lindo. Había mucha gente de todos los lugares, turistas al igual que él, vestidos con sus mejores trajes y túnicas de gala, disfrutando del ambiente y la música que llenaba el lugar. Era un baile para estrechar lazos entre magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades y culturas que se encontraban de visita en la ciudad.

Harry se miró, temiendo no estar lo suficientemente elegante, pero logró auto convencerse de que su esmoquin gris no estaba tan mal. No se había puesto corbata, pero después de todo había visto a un muchacho que andaba con una camiseta estampada de flores y un par de señoras con turbantes de plumas. Por lo menos era seguro que no iba a destacar.

Si lo miraba bien, su situación actual se parecía bastante a la que había vivido cinco años atrás, en el Baile de Navidad de Hogwarts. Allí estaba, parado a un lado de la pista de baile, observando a quienes bailaban con una copa en la mano. Sólo que esta vez no tenía a Ron para acompañarlo en su miseria, ni tampoco a un amor no correspondido a quien mirar embobado. Y ésta vez, se sentía solamente un poquito más relajado. Después de todo nadie le estaba haciendo caso, y no era quien tenía que hacer el ridículo abriendo el baile.

Miraba sin observar. Las parejas se movían en perfecta armonía, al compás de la música, la cual le llegaba a los oídos entremezclada con las risas y el parloteo de la gente. Vio a un grupo de chicos charlando, sin preocupaciones, sin nada que les atormentara…

Recordó los días en los que él también charlaba despreocupadamente con sus amigos en Hogwarts, en especial con Ron y Hermione, aún sabiendo que la sombra de Voldemort lo acompañaba a donde sea que fuera. Y en alguna forma, ésta no lo había dejado, aún estando él muerto desde hacía tiempo. El peso de ser El Niño Que Vivió y El Elegido, aún no se había desvanecido.

Al acercarse la copa para tomar, un muchacho moreno cruzó frente a él, y se acercó al grupo que había estado observando. Por alguna razón, el chico le pareció vagamente familiar. Dio un par de pasos en dirección a la mesa en donde estaba, y lo reconoció: era Michael Corner, su antiguo compañero de estudios en Hogwarts. El chico tenía puesto un traje negro al estilo muggle y había comenzado a hablar con una muchacha muy linda que estaba sentada en la mesa. Luego, ambos salieron a bailar y fue allí cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica era Padma Patil.

De repente, lo invadió la curiosidad. ¿Qué había sido de las vidas de sus antiguos compañeros¿A qué se dedicaban¿Qué habían hecho durante esos años? Probablemente, pensó, el resto del grupo también era de Hogwarts. ¿Debía acercarse? Hacía tiempo que no los veía, desde que decidió emprender su viaje. Ahora los tenía allí, frente a frente, como en los viejos tiempos. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su mente comenzó a viajar hacia atrás…

― ¿Harry? ― escuchó decir a alguien.

Él se dio la vuelta. De pie, tras él, estaba una hermosa muchacha de piel aceitunada y cabello negro, lacio y brillante. Tenía puesto un femenino vestido color azul oscuro, con los hombros al descubierto y una falda de vuelos que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Las pulseras que la chica solía usar durante sus años en Hogwarts estaban ausentes, y en su lugar tenía puesto un brazalete de plata. Ella lo miraba, asombrada.

― Parvati, ― dijo él, recuperándose de la sorpresa. ― ¿Qué… qué tal?

― Hola, ― dijo ella, medio riéndose. ― Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Casi no te reconocí. Estás… diferente. Vaya.

― Sí, estoy… ― él sonrió. ― Un poco, sí.

Harry tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo usual, y lucía algo bronceado. Sus anteojos eran diferentes de los que solía usar en el colegio, y tenía un vestigio de barba, como resultado de no haberse afeitado en dos días.

― ¿Y qué haces aquí? ― preguntó ella. ― ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

― Sí, llegué hace un par de días. Estoy de visita en la ciudad.

― Ah, también yo, ― respondió Parvati. ― ¿Y piensas quedarte por mucho tiempo?

― No lo sé, una o dos semanas a lo mejor.

― Es una ciudad muy bonita.

― Sí, lo es.

― ¿Y cómo has estado¿Qué hay de tu vida? ― preguntó Parvati. ― Es decir… te desapareciste, y nadie volvió a saber más nada de ti.

― Lo sé. He estado viajando. Conociendo lugares, y eso. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Vi a Padma hace un momento…

― Sí, andamos en grupo, de Hogwarts, la mayoría.

― Ah.

― ¿No quieres venir a sentarte con nosotros? Estamos por allá.

― Sí, claro.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa, que estaba casi vacía desde que comenzó la última canción. Harry vio a Zacharias Smith bailando con Hannah Abbot, a la derecha de Michael y Padma. Lucían muy alegres.

― ¿Y, qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ― le preguntó Parvati mientras halaba una silla para sentarse. ― Todos pensábamos que ibas a ir a la escuela de aurores. Es lo que siempre quisiste hacer¿no?

― Sí, eso pensaba. Pero decidí tomarme un tiempo para descansar. Aún no estoy seguro de que quiera entrar. Al menos… no lo tengo en mente.

― Oh. Ya veo. Como sea, debe ser una lata tener que trabajar para el ministerio, si me preguntas.

Harry, quien no lo había visto de esa forma, se vio inclinado a pensar que ella tenía razón.

― ¿Y cómo están Ron y Hermione?

― Hace tiempo que no hablo con ellos, ― dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta de que hacía bastante que no les había escrito. ― La última vez que les hablé estaban bien. Siguen juntos.

― Debes extrañarlos mucho¿no? Ustedes se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, en Hogwarts.

― Si, la verdad… sí.

La canción terminó, y comenzó a sonar otra un poco más movida.

― ¿Lavender también está aquí? ― le preguntó él.

― Oh, no, ― respondió ella, ligeramente tomada por sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que él, de todas las personas, le preguntara por Lavender. ― Se quedó en Inglaterra, estudiando. Está haciendo un curso de numerología.

― Ah… adivinación¿cierto?

― Sí. Tiene un gran talento para esas cosas y es mucho más dedicada que yo, ― dijo ella. ― Y está muy avanzada.

― Eso es… ― Harry se tardó su tiempo buscando un calificativo adecuado que no pareciera demasiado hipócrita, o condescendiente, ya que no era ningún secreto que detestaba la adivinación ―… grandioso.

Falló, obviamente.

― Sí, ― dijo ella, lanzándole una mirada curiosa. Luego se rió. ― Lo es.

Hubo una pausa, en la que Harry volvió a mirar a la pista de baile. Michael le daba tantas vueltas a Padma que Harry terminó mareado. Se preguntó cómo era posible que la gente tuviera tanta energía para bailar una canción tras otra, sin detenerse a tomar aliento. Aunque, claro, el no era muy buen bailarín que digamos, así que no podía opinar…

― Y… veo que todavía no bailas, ― le dijo ella, mirando la pista, y luego a él de reojo, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

― No, yo… bueno, me gusta observar.

― Créeme que lo sé.

Él la miró, con cara de interrogación, y luego se rió.

― ¿Qué? ― dijo ella, también riéndose.

― No sé, tal vez en todo ese tiempo he aprendido algo.

― Puede ser, ― concedió ella, dando a entender claramente que pensaba lo contrario.

― ¿Qué? … No puede ser¿Todavía me odias por eso, no? ― preguntó Harry, luego de una pausa.

― Bueno… ― ella se detuvo a pensarlo por unos segundos. ―… depende.

― ¿De qué?

― Deja ver... ¿planeas quedarte ahí sentado toda la noche?

―… de acuerdo… ― él le extendió su mano. ― Pero no te rías.

― Está bien, ― respondió ella, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía, y apenas aguantando la risa.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron a la pista de baile.


	3. Sueño

A/N:

Perdón por tardar tanto. Tenia esto escrito hace ya varios días, pero mi tiempo en Internet se ha vuelto muy limitado y no tuve chance de actualizar hasta ahora. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que alguien esta disfrutando mis fics, jeje. Solo dos notas antes de comenzar

¡Necesito ir a la playa!!!!

Historia era mi materia favorita en el colegio. (por si acaso :P)

Y nada, disfruten y dejen reviews :)

Sueño.

Si existía en Hogwarts una materia aburrida, esa era sin duda Historia de la Magia. Escuchar al Profeson Binns hablar acerca de las revueltas de los duendes, los acuerdos entre los vampiros y los magos y las leyes que fueron abolidas tras la Segunda Gran Guerra Mágica era la experiencia más atontadora por la que podía pasar un joven aprendiz de hechicería. ¿Para qué era necesario aprender todos esos datos? ¿De qué iban a servirles cuando estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts? Aparte de Hermione Granger, quien tomaba notas como si su vida dependiera de ello, Parvati no conocía a nadie a quien esa materia le importara un pepino. Y lo peor era tener que dedicar tiempo a completar los extensos deberes que asignaba el profesor. No había nada más tedioso que el estar sentada con un montón de pergaminos y libros viejísimos, mientras allá afuera hacía un día espléndido, perfecto para pasarlo junto al lago con los amigos, o con alguien más especial…

x

x

x

x

x

x

El sol brillaba radiante en medio de un cielo azul despejado. La brisa del mar movía suavemente las hojas de las altas palmeras que bordeaban la costa de la playa.

Para Parvati, no existía un lugar más perfecto, o que se asemejara más al paraíso. Tumbada allí en su hamaca, con su piña colada en la mano, sus lentes de sol y su traje de baños blanco puesto, con el sonido refrescante de las olas llenando sus oídos, no había nada más que pudiera desear para estar feliz. Estar en un lugar tranquilo en donde nadie la molestara era algo simplemente maravilloso. Y estar con él, solos en ese paraíso tropical y con la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, la hacían sentir la chica más feliz del mundo. Allí estaba, saliendo del agua al estilo Baywatch, con su cabello negro mojado, y las gotas resbalando por su semi bronceado y atlético torso: el chico de sus sueños, el único que la hacía suspirar y sentir mariposas en el estómago… Él pasó ambas manos por su cabello, dejándolo más enmarañado que antes, y comenzó a correr hacia ella. Al llegar, se detuvo a un lado de la hamaca, y se inclinó sobre ella, removiendo sus lentes de sol y acercando sus rostros poco a poco. Ella rodeó su cuello con el brazo, enredando los dedos entre su cabello, y perdiéndose en esos intensos ojos verdes…

Sus labios se unieron en un beso largo y apasionado. Parecía que nada más en el mundo existía, sólo ellos dos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si ese instante nunca se fuera a acabar… era un sueño del que nunca quería despertar.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Pero despertó.

Lavender la tuvo que llamar seis veces antes de que la chica abriera los ojos. Y entonces lo recordó: ella y su amiga habían ido a la biblioteca a terminar la tarea de Historia de la Magia, y entre la lectura del tema que les había tocado, y la redacción del ensayo de medio metro asignada por el profesor para el día siguiente, Parvati se había quedado dormida. Le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la visión de los libros y pergaminos que la rodeaban, sobre todo al pergamino todavía en blanco que estaba frente a ella.

― Parvati, ― Lavender le hizo una seña para que levantara la vista.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente al ver los mismos ojos verdes con los que había soñado tan recientemente, mirándola directamente.

― Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Qué…qué pasa?

― Preguntaba si habían terminado con este libro, ― dijo Harry, algo dudoso, señalando uno de los volúmenes que estaban sobre la mesa.

― Oh. Sí, sí, te lo puedes llevar. Es decir, yo… a menos que, Lavender, tú…

― Ya dije que por mí no hay problema, y para eso te llamé, para ver si lo necesitabas, ― respondió la chica.

― Ah. No, no, puedes tomarlo si quieres. Yo… nosotras ya lo usamos, sí.

― … bien. ― Harry parecía confundido por el nerviosismo de ella. La miraba como preguntándose si se habría golpeado la cabeza con algo. Ella sólo rezaba porque él se fuera pronto y la dejara de mirar tan escrutadoramente. ― Eh… gracias.

Tomó el libro y se fue a sentar a otra mesa. Parvati suspiró, frustrada. ¿Qué rayos significaba ese sueño? ¿_Por qué _Harry Potter, cómo era posible que de todas las personas del _mundo_ se hubiera sonado con _él_? Meditaba en esto mientras jugueteaba con la pluma que tenía en sus manos, y miraba ausentemente el pergamino en blanco frente a ella.

― Parvati.

― Dime, Lavender.

― Hace un rato, cuando te _dormiste _y me dejaste _sola _con todo este trabajo, estabas…

― … ¿estaba?

― Estabas diciendo el nombre de Harry, ― terminó ella como quien no quiere la cosa. ― ¿Acaso estabas soñando con él?

A Parvati se le cayó la pluma.

― Lavender, ¿qué? ¿estás loca? ¿Porqué iba a soñar con él? Yo… ¡No me gusta, ni siquiera es mi tipo!

― Ya, está bien. Yo sólo preguntaba. Cómo te pones…

― No digas tonterías.

― No estoy diciendo nada. Por Merlín.

Parvati exhaló y volvió a mirar su pergamino. Echó un vistazo a la mesa en la que Harry estaba sentado con Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, al parecer haciendo la tarea. Al mirarlo hablar con sus amigos, suspiró. Se preguntó si le estaba comenzando a gustar Harry "El Elegido" Potter. No, eso no era posible. Ni en mil años. El chico era un despistado total con las mujeres, antes Parvati se hubiera fijado en un sapo. Decidió dejar esas ideas perniciosas de su mente y no volver a pensar en el tema. Tomó su pluma y comenzó a redactar su ensayo.


	4. Cartas

A/N: Perdón por durar tanto :S Este es uno de los tres vicios que tengo escritos. Pronto transcribiré los dos restantes :) Gracias por su paciencia. Besos.

Harry meditaba en los últimos acontecimientos mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su cuarto de hotel. Pensaba en lo que había pasado en el baile, en el inesperado encuentro entre él y sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, en el inusual flirteo -porque de otra manera no se le podía llamar- entre él y Parvati Patil... Un asomo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Era sorprendente el comprobar lo fácil y agradable que le había resultado socializar, sobre todo considerando que había ido sin muchas ganas de interactuar con la gente. Ron y Hermione estarían orgullosos de él...

Pensó con nostalgia en sus amigos. Hacía casi tres meses que no había comunicación entre ellos, mayormente por su descuido. Ellos no tenían forma de saber en dónde se encontraba, ya que Harry acostumbraba a dar saltos de lugar en lugar de forma impulsiva y sin avisar a nadie. Decidió que lo primero que haría al entrar a su cuarto sería escribirles para actualizarlos en cuanto a lo que estaba pasando en su vida, sobre todo la velada que había tenido, a ver si dejaban de preocuparse de que se convirtiera en un inadaptado social. Pensó con optimismo en el resto de su estadía allí. En definitiva, iba a ser mucho mejor de lo planeado.


	5. Compatibilidad

Era una de esas tardes en Hogwarts en donde nadie hacía nada y todo el mundo simplemente se sentaba a relajarse y a hablar. Harry estaba en un sillón frente al fuego en la sala común, soñando con el día en el que fuera buscador de los Chudley Cannons y ganaran el mundial de quidditch. A su lado, Hermione leía un libro relacionado seguramente con algo que no tenía nada que ver con las cosas normales que un alumno de Hogwarts debía aprender, y más a su izquierda estaban Parvati y Lavender, hojeando una revista CosmoBruja y hablando entre sí. Ron estaba a la derecha de Harry, agachado frente una mesa jugando ajedrez mágico con un nuevo retador de quinto, y con un grupo más o menos numeroso observando.

― ¡Oh! Compatibilidad de signos, ― exclamó Lavender cuando hubo llegado a una página de la revista ―. Esto parece ser divertido. A ver, presionas sobre tu signo, y luego presionas el de tu novio o el chico que te gusta. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú primero?

―De acuerdo, ― dijo Parvati entusiasmada ―. Presiona Libra. ¿Qué signo crees que sea Firenze?

― … ¿Por qué no eliges a un _humano_ para empezar? Y de todas formas no creo que los centauros utilicen los mismos signos que nosotros.

― ¿Tú que sabes? Tienen que haber nacido algún día del año.

Si le preguntaran a Firenze por su cumpleaños, pensó Harry, quien escuchaba la conversación como si fuera un programa de TV medio interesante, probablemente comenzaría a redundar acerca del poder de las estrellas hasta la próxima década. Y, de más está decir, nunca respondería la pregunta.

― Primero lee a ver que dice mi signo, ―dijo Parvati.

―Libra, dos puntos, ―comenzó Lavender―Es el séptimo signo del zodiaco. Como características positivas, tienen una mente racional y lógica, un gran sentido de la estética, buen gusto, encanto, habilidad con las palabras y una belleza excepcional. Como negativos, tienen indecisión, excesiva dependencia de otras personas… bueno, eso es cierto. Tú no puedes vivir sin mí.

― Jaja, ―rió Parvati secamente ―. Hermione, ¿tú qué signo eres?

― Yo no creo en esas tonterías, ―respondió la chica sin alterarse ―. No sé cómo ustedes pierden su tiempo en _eso_

― _Es _un horóscopo muy bueno, ― se defendió Parvati―. ¿Viste cómo acertó conmigo? Yo sí tengo gran sentido de la estética, buen gusto…

― Una belleza excepcional, ―añadió Lavender.

― Exacto.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

― Y además, ―continuó Parvati― estamos en una escuela de magia. Hemos visto idragones/i, volamos en escobas.

―Sí, ―concedió Hermione levantando la vista hacia ellas―. Pero esos astrólogos son en su mayoría uno farsantes y se inventan las cosas para sacarle dinero a la gente. Es decir, ― la chica dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en su regazo― ¿cómo puede ser que a _todos_ los Virgo del mundo nos vaya a pasar lo mismo el mismo día?

― Es cuestión de interpretación, ―explicó Parvati―. Ay, no seas tan aburrida. Diviértete por un día.

Hermione pensó que las chicas no tenían remedio y se limitó a suspirar.

― Bueno, ya sabemos que es Virgo, ― dijo Lavender, mirando de nuevo la revista ―. Y aquí está… Piscis.

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos, pero no dijo nada porque no quería delatarse. El cumpleaños de Ron sí era recordado por los Gryffindors, ya que la última vez se habían quedado todos celebrando hasta la madrugada, y al otro día llegaron tarde a todas las clases, haciendo un récord histórico de pérdida de puntos en un día lo cual puso a los Slytherin muy felices.

― VIRGO-PISCIS, ―comenzó Parvati― "Estos seres pueden hallar un estilo de vida armonioso juntos. Existe una gran atracción entre ellos, a Piscis le asombra la inteligencia y la destreza con las que soluciona las cosas su compañero Virgo y a Virgo le atrae la enigmática y perceptiva personalidad de Piscis. Suelen permanecer muchos años juntos y con su amor pueden salvar obstáculos muy difíciles para otros signos. Sin embargo, en principio se la pasan perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo por trivialidades para esconder lo que en realidad sienten por el otro." Bueno, no puedes decir que no es verdad, Hermione, pero eso ya lo sabíamos.

― ¿Qué… Déjame ver… ― la chica se paró se puso detrás de Parvati y Lavender. Por supuesto, Parvati se había tomado unas cuantas libertades en la interpretación―. Ja, ja. Muy graciosa.

―Pero debiste ver tu cara. Estabas de foto, ―dijo Lavender.

― ¿Y ya te vas? ― preguntó Parvati―. ¡Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo! Podemos emparejarte con otra persona, si quieres.

―No, gracias. Ron y yo tenemos que estudiar,―Ron ya se había parado del suelo, luego de reafirmar una vez más su título de campeón de ajedrez de Hogwarts.

―_Estudiar_ sí claro, ―dijo Parvati en voz baja.

―Ay, ya. No sean tan metiches,― Hermione tomó su libro y se fue.

ñ ñ ñ ñ ñ ñ ñ ñ ñ

Unos minutos después, Lavender y Parvati habían subido al dormitorio de las chicas dejándose ―inexplicablemente ― la dichosa revista olvidada en el sillón. Harry la miró allí, solitaria y abierta en una página cualquiera. Supuso que lo menos que ebía hacer era tomarla para hacérsela llegar a sus dueñas cuando pudiera. O podía dejarla allí… se puso de pie y se acercó, y vio que la página cualquiera era precisamente la de la compatibilidad de los signos, en la cual de un lado estaba todavía presionado "Libra", que era el signo de Parvati según había oído. Harry tomó la revista. Era una tontería el creer que lo que decía iba a ser cierto. Como decía Hermione, había un montón de Virgos, Leos y Libras en el mundo, a los cuales no les pasaba lo mismo todos los días. Pero qué perdía con ver, ya que estaba frente a él… presionó sobre el signo Leo, como decían las instrucciones, y las letras e imágenes en la página comenzaron a cambiar, hasta que finalmente pudo leer lo siguiente:

LIBRA-LEO

"Excelentes compañeros, amigos y amantes. Siempre dispuestos al diálogo, justos, románticos, conservadores y seductores. Ambos se ajustan a aquellas cosas que no poseen en común. Particularmente Libra es muy sociable y comunicativo, tolerante, abierto, diplomático y educado. En tanto Leo es impulsivo, seductor, necesita un compañero sensible y cariñoso. Ambos poseen una gran fuerza interior que los ayuda a crecer juntos y en armonía y luchar por las metas que se han propuesto."

Harry leía esto un poco sorprendido, y estaba tan concentrado que sólo se dio cuenta de que Parvati se había acercado cuando ya estaba frente a él.

― Eh… yo… esto, sólo estaba… la recogí para devolvérselas,―dijo él. Esperaba que ella no fuera a pensar que él, Harry Yo-Odio-La-Adivinación Potter había sucumbido ante las artimañas astrológicas de CosmoBruja.

―Oh. Gracias―dijo ella, aparentemente sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Tomó la revista que él le pasaba.

―No hay de qué, ―respondió él todavía aturdido.

―¿Fue mi imaginación o estabas leyendo?... Digo, no te culpo. Es realmente un gran horóscopo, ― dijo Parvati con énfasis.

―No, no sé de que hablas… sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

Él se volvió a sentar en el sillón, deseando que ella le creyera, y que no se diera cuenta de lo que decía la revista. Esperó que el párrafo se autodestruyera o algo así.

―Pues te haría bien de vez en cuando. A ver si desarrollas tu ojo interior.

Y, podía haber añadido, también su ojo _exterior._

La chica le dirigió una sonrisita y luego se fue con su revista escaleras arriba.


	6. Insecto

A/N: Aquí está el sexto (¿sexto?) prompt de la tabla :D Tengo un par más escritos (la musa ha estado de buen humor en estos días) y espero poder subirlos en un par de días más.

Y recuerden, los reviews no matan. Al contrario, hacen a la autora muy feliz. Aunque sea, para decirme que es un soberano disparate y que debería retirarme del mundo del fanfiction para siempre :P

Besos!

Xx

Xx

Xx

… y le dijo la sartén al cazo…

― Por Merlín, no seas tan dramática, Parvati.

― No voy a entrar ahí si no lo matas.

― Es sólo un bicho, no te va a comer, ― insistió Harry del otro lado de la puerta.

― Sabes que _odio_ los bichos, ― respondió la chica con un estremecimiento. ― Especialmente los grandes y peludos, ¿ya viste el tamaño de esa cosa?

Harry Potter y su nueva esposa se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación que habían alquilado para pasar su luna de miel. Todavía tenían las maletas a un lado de la puerta sin desempacar.

― Tú fuiste quien quiso venir a un lugar "histórico", ―dijo Harry mientras se arrodillaba a buscar bajo la cama ―. Nos pudimos haber quedado en ese que estaba al lado de la playa.

― Pues a ti también te pareció una buena idea. Apuesto a que si les dijeras quien eres no te hubieran dado una habitación infestada de bichos.

― Es _un sólo_ bicho, no seas exagerada. Y en ese caso hubiéramos tenido a los reporteros mágicos detrás, que son una plaga peor. Ya revisé todo y no veo nada. Creo que puedes entrar.

― No voy a poner un pie en esa habitación hasta que me enseñes el cadáver. Quiero decir, ―se apresuró a añadir cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ― no voy a entrar hasta que no me _asegures_ que lo aplastaste y lo tiraste por la ventana.

―Vaya_ Gryffindor_ que resultaste ser, ¿eh?―dijo él en tono burlón. Era ella quien usualmente comenzaba a tomarle el pelo a él, y ahora la oportunidad era muy preciosa para ser despreciada.

―Si lo vieras me darías la razón, Potter, ― dijo ella sacándole la lengua.

Harry suspiró y volvió a su tarea.


	7. Verano

―Por cierto, Parvati, tienes una carta.

Lavender Brown revisaba el correo, mientras descansaba en un chaise long, al igual que su amiga. Estaban pasando el tiempo y charlando en una playa cercana a la casa de Lavender, en donde usualmente Parvati pasaba un par de semanas cada vez que había vacaciones.

Acababan de terminar el curso extra que tomaron los alumnos de séptimo año que por alguna razón u otra no habían podido concluir sus estudios de forma normal, habiendo sido la guerra la principal razón, por supuesto.

―Oh, déjame ver, ―dijo Parvati, enderezándose un poco ― ¿De quién es? Estoy esperando carta de mi mamá.

―OH POR DIOS. Harry Potter, ―dijo Lavender, exagerando la sorpresa.

―Sí, cómo no. Déjame ver.

―No, estoy hablando en serio, mira. ―Lavender le pasó el sobre amarillo. Parvati lo tomó con cara de extrañeza.

―¿Qué?, ―dijo ella, mirando el sobre por ambos lados―. Me pregunto qué querrá. Esto es tan raro.

―A lo mejor te quiere confesar el eterno y ardiente amor que siente por ti.

Ella resopló.

―Sí, claro. Además, ¿por carta? No, querida. Harry no te anda escribiendo cartitas y enviándote flores. Él simplemente te planta un beso frente a toda la clase.

―Tienes razón. ¡Oh, ya sé! Tal vez se quiere _disculpar._ Ya sabes, por la forma tan _grosera _en la que te trató en ese baile al que fuiste con él.

―Pffft… sí, se debe sentir _tan culpable…―_suspiró fingidamente ―Todos estos años cargándolo en su conciencia….

―No hay que subestimar el poder de la culpa. ¿Quién sabe si se opera un gran cambio en él? Y de todos modos, de qué otra cosa querría escribirte.

―Correcto. Si eso pasa, con gusto te lo regalo a _ti, ―_desdobló la carta y comenzó a leer―. "Parvati, Me quedé con tu varita y tú te quedaste con la mía…

―¿…su varita?

―¡Oh, sí! Lo había olvidado completamente. ¿En qué tenía la cabeza?

―Continúa.

―De acuerdo: "¿recuerdas que el día que partimos nos dieron una práctica intercambiando las varitas con los compañeros? Pues yo me quedé con la tuya sin darme cuenta y me la traje… la cosa es que necesito la mía y supongo que tú quieres la tuya también, y… esto…

―¿…esto?

―Dice _"…esto_" aquí, Lavender. No estoy bromeando. ¿Me vas a dejar leer? Gracias. "Y… esto… supongo que podríamos usar la chimenea para hablar, ¿cierto? Es decir, si no es pedirte demasiado. O podría aparecerme, tú decides. Sólo déjamelo saber. Sinceramente tuyo, Harry."

―Bueno, por lo menos escribe mejor que Seamus, ―opinó Lavender―.Y ese "sinceramente tuyo…" está locamente enamorado de ti, ¿sabías?

―Sí, y esto lo prueba. Aunque básicamente me haya ignorado por siete años.

Lavender suspiró soñadoramente.

―Ay, las cosas del amor. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―Lo había olvidado por completo. Peor no voy a usar la chimenea. Haría mucho desorden y no puedo perder el glamour.

―Cierto. Podrías citarlo aquí en la playa.

―Como sea. Mientras más pronto mejor.

―¡Oh! Podrías encontrarte con él en Londres y así tendríamos una excusa para ir. Y luego nos pasamos el resto del día de compras. ¿No soy un genio?

―Lo eres, pero eso yo ya lo sabía. Genial, ¿qué tal si nos vamos?―dijo Parvati mientras hacía ademanes de pararse.

―¿A dónde?

―A elegir mi atuendo, obvio. No pensarás que voy a ir a encontrarme con él con cualquier cosa. Y más cuando viene a declararme su amor.

Ñññññññññññññ

A donde en realidad fueron fue al dormitorio de Parvati, a escribirle a Harry una breve respuesta, un poco mejor redactada que la que le había escrito el actual destinatario en su momento. Luego se pasaron la tarde curioseando por todas las tiendas cercanas, hasta que llegó la noche y tuvieron que volver a casa de Lavender.

Ñññññññññññññññ

―Hola.

―Qué tal.

Parvati y Harry estaban a orilla de la playa, cerca de un montón de rocas, punto que habían acordado el día anterior como su lugar de encuentro. El viento les despeinaba el cabello (aunque al de Harry no hacía falta que lo despeinaran). Parvati llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que hacía resaltar su piel bronceada.

―¿Tuviste dificultad para llegar?―le preguntó ella.

―No, para nada, ―respondió él acercándose ―. Esto… aquí tengo tu varita.

―Gracias. Aquí está la tuya.

―Gracias. Y… ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Lavender?

―Está bien. Está por allá, vigilando por si intentas matarme o algo.

Le tomó a Harry un segundo y mediodarse cuenta de que era una broma.

―Oh, ―vio a Lavender a lo lejos y la chica le saludó agitando el brazo. Él le devovió el saludo.

―¿Y cómo están Ron y su familia?―preguntó Parvati.

―Están muy bien, gracias, ― miró a su alrededor―.Éste es un bonito lugar.

―Sí, lo es.

―¿Tú… tú vienes mucho?

―Todas las vacaciones. La casa de Lavender está cerca. Pasamos mucho tiempo aquí en la playa.

―Eso es… ―dejó la frase sin terminar, ya que recibió un latigazo del cabello de Parvati, movido por el viento, lo cual le hizo a él darse cuenta de que 1)estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba, o 2) el cabello de la chica era demasiado largo. En todo caso, por una de estas razones, o tal vez por otra que desconocía, se quedó algo aturdido.

―Lo lamento, ―se disculpó ella, agarrándose el pelo con la mano, a un lado de su cabeza.

―No importa,―respondió él. Por un momento, sintió el extraño impulso de ayudarla a recogerse el cabello― ¿Van a casa de Lavender? Si quieres, puedo acompañarlas.

Ahora, eso sí que era extraño. Por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó Parvati. Como sea, ella y Lavender no necesitaban que las acompañaran. Eran dos mujeres maduras y estaban acostumbradas a ir y venir diariamente, así que podía decirle a Harry que no tenía que molestarse, o bien podía inventar que ella y Lavender iban a quedarse un rato más.

―Eso sería genial, ―respondió ella, al final.

Ññññññññññññññññ

―Dijiste que Hermione se está quedando con los Weasley, ¿no? ―preguntó Lavender a Harry, cuando estaban a la puerta de su casa.

―Así es, ―respondió el chico.

―¿Porqué no vienen ustedes tres a pasar el día aquí, en la playa? Puedes decirle a Ginny también. Será divertido.

Parvati abrió un poco los ojos al mirar a Lavender. Harry también debió sorprenderse, pero lo único que hizo fue encogerse de hombros.

―Genial, ―respondió―. Les diré. Y les aviso.

―De acuerdo.

―Nos vemos. Adiós, Parvati.

―Adiós.

Una vez que Harry se hubo ido, Parvati volteó la vista hacia su amiga.

―¿Porqué hiciste eso?―preguntó con tono acusador.

―¿Por qué no? ―respondió Lavender― Es guapo, está soltero, y no es _tan_ malo. Un poco de compañía no hará daño.

―Se lo voy a contar a Seamus.

―Es para ti, tonta, no para mí, ―respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Y le dije que trajera a Ron, Hermione y Ginny para que no fuera tan obvio, claro.

―Si, _claro,_ como si algo fuera a pasar. Cualquier cosa que suceda va a ser tu culpa, estás advertida, ¿eh?

Lavender suspiró y abrió la puerta de su casa.


	8. Viñeta No 8

A/N: Mil gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews. Los amo!!

Y en fin, aquí está la octava viñeta. No se me ocurrió un título, así que simplemente le he puesto Viñeta No. 8 :P

Espero que les guste, y mil gracias por su apoyo! :D

* * *

―No estoy bromeando, Hermione, deja de mirarme así, ―Harry y su amiga caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts―. Fue _real_, ella _me besó_.

La chica levantó una ceja y acomodó los libros que iba cargando.

―¿Parvati Patil? ―dijo―. Vaya, eso es… um… desconcertante.

―Me dijo que vio en la bola de cristal que iba a besar a un chico de cabello negro nacido en verano, así que tenía que besarme para no alterar lo que estaba escrito en el destino, ―dijo él frunciendo el ceño, y tocándose ligeramente los labios.

―En serio, ―dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada con el rabillo del ojo.

―En serio. Ella me _besó_. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer?

Hermione suspiró.

―Harry, apuesto a que ella sólo estaba _bromeando_.

―¿Qué?

―Oh, Harry, ―dijo la chica, dirigiéndole la mirada de "eres tan _denso…"_

―¡Pero ella parecía estar hablando tan en serio…!

Sí, pensó Hermione, Parvati y Lavender tenían un sentido del humor un poco retorcido.

―Ese es el punto. Mira, Harry, sólo olvídalo. Ella probablemente ya lo ha hecho.

Pero él simplemente no podía.

-

-

-

-

Parvati no se podía creer lo que había hecho, y mucho menos su reacción actual. Había besado a Harry Potter, en broma, claro, y había estado _bien._

―Estoy sin palabras, ―le dijo Lavender―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―No lo planeé, ―se defendió Parvati―. Solamente estaba bromeando con él, con eso de la bola de cristal… ya sabes, en la forma en que usualmente lo hacemos. Obviamente no hablaba _en serio_… y luego me entró en la cabeza la idea de besarlo de verdad.

―Así que fue una broma.

―Sí. Pero de hecho se sintió bien… y él no hizo nada para impedirlo…

―Oh, Parvati.

―Lo sé. No debí haberlo hecho… pero lo hecho hecho está, ¿cierto?

Lavender se quedó en silencio.

―¿Debería disculparme?―preguntó Parvati.

―Sería lo mejor, creo. O por lo menos _explícale_, ya sabes cómo es él. Puede confundir las cosas… no es que haya la más mínima posibilidad de que tú le gustes, claro…

―Vaya, gracias por ser tan sutil, ―respondió Parvati rodando los ojos―. Bien, creo que estás en lo correcto. La próxima vez que lo vea le explicaré que no lo hice _de verdad_, y que no hay nada detrás de eso. ¿Estás contenta?

―Sí, buena chica.

Parvati le dirigió una sonrisita de suficiencia.


	9. Escape

**Notas:** Me dí cuenta de que tenía esto escrito hace más de un año y nunca lo publiqué. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca (ni siquiera voy a intentar asomarme a 30vicios). Está casi tal cual, aunque me sentí tentada a rellenarlo un poco por aquí y por allá, porque es básicamente un saco de huesos. Pero lo dejé así horrible. No importa. Moving on…

(Algún día me buscaré un beta.) 

Parvati Patil suspiró mientras se recostaba de la pared. Estaba en uno de los cientos de pasillos de Hogwarts, junto a la puerta de un aula, preguntándose qué parte del colegio no había recorrido ya. La profesora McGonagall la había interceptado en su camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y le había pedido que le comunicara a Harry Potter que tenía que reunirse con ella en su despacho a las seis de la tarde de ese día. 

El chico, sin embargo, no se encontraba en la Sala Común, ni tampoco Ron y Hermione, en cuyo caso les hubiera comunicado el mensaje para que se lo pasaran a Harry. Naturalmente, Parvati pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que aparecieran, y se sentó con sus amigas a charlar. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y ninguno de los tres llegaba y Parvati decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar a Harry antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Le dijo a Lavender que le diera el mensaje de la profesora McGonagall en caso de que llegara y ella no estuviera allí, y se dirigió al retrato para salir. 

—No soy tu mensajera, ¿sabes? —le dijo Lavender.  
—Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso, —respondió Parvati—. Volveré en seguida. 

Le pareció escuchar a una de ellas decir "Está como que muy ansiosa por pasarle el mensaje a Harry", pero decidió que había escuchado mal y sigió su camino. Pero buscar a Harry Potter era Misión Imposible, ya que al parecer, el chico se había evaporado. Había ido ya a los jardines, al campo de quidditch, a la biblioteca… 

Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la puerta junto a la que se encontraba. Levantó la vista al techo y extendió su mano para agarrar el pomo. Ya que estaba allí, no perdía nada con mirar, ¿no? 

Se encontró con que era un aula desocupada, a la cual al parecer le daban poco o ningún uso, con un lío de mesas y sillas en el medio. Y allá en el fondo estaba Harry Potter, sentado sobre una mesa con la espalda hacia ella y la cabeza agachada, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. Parvati suspiró y levantó los ojos expresivamente, para luego entrar. 

—Harry, —lo llamó. 

Él volteó repentinamente, levantando su varita, y ella se sobresaltó. 

—Ah, —dijo al verla —.Eres tú.  
—Sí. Y vengo en son de paz, ¿eh?—dijo Parvati.  
—Lo siento… —dijo él, bajando la varita. 

"De acuerdo, no está esperando a una chica", reafirmó ella para sí. Hubiera sido lo primero que hubiera pensado que el chico hacía sólo en un aula vacia, si en primer lugar no se hubiese tratado de Harry Potter, claro está. Aunque, en serio, ¿qué esperaba él que reaccionó así? ¿Mortífagos? 

—Pensé que podía ser Malfoy. O Snape. 

OK, debió haber supuesto que El Niño que Vivió era medio paranoico. Era divertido que tuvieran eso en común, de todas las cosas. 

—No te preocupes. Sólo vine a decirte que la profesora McGonagall quiere verte en su despacho a las seis.  
—Ah, —Harry consultó su reloj. Quedaba poco menos de una hora—. Gracias por avisarme.  
—No hay de qué. 

El chico bajó la cabeza de nuevo. Parvati se preguntó qué hacía ahí tan abatido, dándole lástima a los muebles. Últimamente lucía tan decaído… Es decir, asistía a todas las clases, se juntaba con Ron y Hermione, entrenaba con el equipo de quidditch como siempre lo había hecho… pero había un no sé qué alrededor de él, era como si todo el tiempo tuviera una nube negra sobre su cabeza. Probablemente era algo que venía junto con el paquete de ser El Elegido. 

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó ella dando unos pasos hacia él.  
—Sí, yo… estoy bien, —respondió él mirándola con algo de recelo. 

"No lo estás", pensó ella, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de él. 

—¿Quieres que llame a Ron o a Hermione? —dijo tentativamente. 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

—No, está bien. Probablemente estén… ocupados. 

Besándose en alguna otra aula vacía. 

—Hm. —Parvati se cruzó de brazos. Se acercó a la mesa en la que él estaba y se sentó a su lado—. Suéltalo. 

Él la miró extrañado. Como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma que no entendía. 

—¿Qué?  
—Que lo sueltes. ¿Qué te pasa, qué es lo que te preocupa? 

Él se quedó callado unos instantes. 

—¿En verdad me veo tan mal? —preguntó, finalmente.  
—No tienes idea.  
—Oh. Bueno, yo… no es nada. Solamente quería estar un rato a solas, eso es todo.  
—Ah. Entonces no estoy ayudando mucho.  
—En realidad, no, —dijo sin rodeos. Luego añadió, —¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir culpable?  
—¿Está funcionando?  
—Un poco, —admitió él.  
—Eso es bueno. Había llegado a pensar que no tenías esa capacidad.  
—Oh, vaya. Eso fue…  
—Un poco duro, lo sé. Lo siento.  
—Estás perdonada, —respondió él, con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.  
—Gracias, —ella le sonrió brevemente. 

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, sin decir nada. 

—De acuerdo, ya me voy, —dijo Parvati, bajando de la mesa—. Alegra esa cara, ¿eh? Sonríe más a menudo. 

Harry asintió y a observó mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. 

—Parvati, espera, —la llamó. Ella se detuvo, y vio cómo él se ponía de pie y se le acercaba —. Voy contigo. Ya casi es hora de que vaya donde McGonagall, de todas formas.  
—Oh, de acuerdo. 

Salieron del aula y Harry cerró la puerta tras él. Había un par de personas cruzando por ahí, que se quedaron mirándolos con curiosidad, y hubo uno que hasta los señaló. Sobra decir que Harry no se dio cuenta. 

—Genial, —dijo ella, con un suspiro. 

FIN.


End file.
